Prom week at Yokai
by Tsukune akashiya
Summary: It seems like a normal week at Yokai Academy, but Tsukune is having trouble deciding who to take from his harem. will he take Moka or anther girl? read and find out! KokoaXTsukune Rated M for later Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this will a TsukuneXKokoa fanfic since i like this pairing. it might be a long story or a short one depending on reviews.**

**I dont own R+V**

Chapter 1: unkown feeling

It seems like anther day at Yokai Academy, except that its prom week and students are panicking to find dates. But one student is basically having girls flung at him. Tsukune Aono. He is hated my most males because he is always surrounded by the most beautiful girls on campus. He has saved their lives as well. While Tsukune is walking to school his normal routine is about to be played out.

TSUKUNE! Moka yells to him

Hi Moka. Let me guess you skipped breakfast. he reply s as he moves his collar down.

Really?! Thank you Tsukune! said a happy Moka

As she bites him anther voice he recognizes yells out.

Get off my Destined One! you're gonna drain him dry! said Kumuru trying to pull Tsukune into her breasts

When suddenly a giant basin comes out of no where and hits Kumuru on the head and knocks her away from Tsukune.

Get away from him boob-girl he deserves to be with Moka so when i grow up we can have a threesome Desu! said a very hyper-active and perverted Yukari

Tsukune has gotten used to this after its happened at least 100+ times over the past 2 years hes been at Yokai. he was staring at everyone fighting for his heart and wondered why he thinks something missing.

Hey guys. Wheres Mizore? theres normally a ice shard in Kumuru by now. said a confused Tsukune

Probably behind a tree or crying because she has no chance winning your heart. said kumuru rubbing her huge chest on Tsukune.

I think i should go see where she is. maybe she isn't feeling well. said a worried Tsukune

Mizore never misses a chance to be next to Tsukune at all. She even admitted that she loves him. Tsukune rushes to Mizores dorm and see's it empty.

Where could she be? thought Tsukune

He then realizes to go to where it all began. The cliff where Tsukune and Moka saved her life. Where Tsukune became friends with Mizore and the same spot where she didnt feel alone again. As Tsukune is running for the cliff he see's a familiar face but it wasnt mizores. she had two big pony tails and redish/orange hair.

Kokoa? what are you doing out here? asked Tsukune

Huh? Kokoa asks turning around to see who it was. oh hi Tsukune. as her face randomly turns red

Why am i blushing when i look at him now? i want to hug him so bad, but why?! im a proud vampire and hes a some damn human/ghoul that isnt worth my time! right? Tsukune seeing Kokoa having a mental battle he decides to snap her out of it.

Earth to Kokoa... Anybody home? Tsukune asks as he waves his hand in font of her face.

Huh? oh sorry Tsukune. Kokoa blushing again

Are you ok? you seem out of it? asked Tsukune with a little worry in his voice

Yeah, im fine just thinkinh about big sis and how im gonna get her to fight me. Kokoa lied.

Why does he always have to be like him self! always caring and putting people before himself!screamed kokoa in her mind

Ok, well have you seen Mizore? im trying to find her. She wasnt in her dorm nor trying to fight for me this morning i wanna make sure shes ok. Said Tsukune

Oh that stalker women is at the cliff. i dont wanna to talk to her. im always cold around her. plus shes a lower monster than my self why would i talk to a lower monster! said Kokoa with all her pride

Is that so? well im a half human half ghoul and you've always said im a dog and not even worth being a familiar to anyone. yet were having a conversation. smirked Tsukune

Its because i feel bad for you! Wait- kokoa said as she was cut off by a hug from Tsukune

Shhh its ok Kokoa i can tell when people are in distress internally because i'm in the same position. said Tsukune

He stood there hugging her for a couple of seconds until Kokoa started to hug him back not wanting to let go of him. they stood there for a couple more minutes before Kokoa's pride kicked in and pushed him away.

Get off me you pervert! what do you think your doing hugging me a noble vampire. thats what Kokoa's pride said what she really wanted to say was that " She didn't want him to leave"

Okay, okay ill leave now, but next time someone tries to give you help swallow that pride and accept the help. said Tsukune now walking towards the cliff

Yeah, ok... Whispered Kokoa as she watched him walk away.

Tsukune is getting closer to the cliff and is started to see a person sitting down. She has purple hair that goes to her shoulders a white shirt with purple sleeves.

Mizore? where were you this morning? asked Tsukune with worry in his voice.

Huh? said Mizore as she turned to see Tsukune. I knew you would be the one to come looking for me Tsukune. added Mizore with a slight smile

Of course i would you're my friend and when you weren't here this morning i was worried said Tsukune as he sat next to Mizore

Really? you were worried about me? asked mizore with slight curiosity.

Of course i was I- Said Tsukune as he was cut off by the snow princesses hug

Thank you Tsukune.. she whispered in his ear

After a few seconds he returns the hug. a few more seconds later he releases her and gets up.

Lets go Mizore im sure the group will be waiting for us. Said Tsukune

Yeah. said Mizore with a smile

Little did they know a pair of jealous eyes were watching them in the background.

How dare the Stalker women try and steal Tsukune! i want him now... said the person who was stalking them.

Mizore and Tsukune are walking towards the school when they here Tsukunes name being called by his "harem"

Sigh... they dont waste time do they when they see that im gone.. said Tsukune

No we dont. said Mizore with a chuckle

There you guys are! were you Mizore? asked Moka

I was at the cliff thinking about stuff. said mizore

Oh ok. GUYS! HES HERE! screamed moka to the other girls.

As they rush over they ask where they were. Mizore explains and Tsukune feels a yokai closing in on them. he turns around and see's a rather nice surprise.

Hey Kokoa come on join us! said Tsukune

Oh ok.. said Kokoa blushing like she did before

Why are you blushing Kokoa? did you finally find someone that isnt below you? laughed Kumuru

NO! everyne is below me except big sis and my family! we are proud noble vampires! said Kokoa with all her vampire pride she had

Kokoa.. what have i told you about that pride of yours... said Tsukune

Sorry Tsukune... said Kokoa looking down at the ground.

Wait... Kokoa said Sorry... and to Tsukune of all people. Said the girls.

So what if i did! said kokoa gaining her pride back

Kokoa... said Tsukune again

But.. sigh.. fine what ever you say Tsukune. said Kokoa

Ill have a talk with you later. give moka a hug because we gotta get to class. said Tsukune

Ok! as she runs to moka and nearly tackles her with a hug.

As the girls are walking to class they all look at Tsukune confused on he controlled Kokoa so easily like that.

Hey.. Tsukune. how did you control Kokoa like that? only father could do that so easily. Kokoa isnt one to listen to "lower monsters" exotically when one was a human. said moka

I saw her on way to check on Mizore and Her and I talked. she seemed to be having a mental struggle when she saw me so went in a comforted her. after a few mins her pride kicked in and pushed me away. i gave her advice about her pride and i think it may have worked. said Tsukune

AHA! i knew it! said Kumuru

Knew what? said Tsukune

She likes you! no way she would listen to you if she didnt! said Kumuru feeling smart for once (sorry i had to)

What?! no way?now two vampires like Tsukune... Man you're a ladies man Tsukune. said Yukari.

what? I'm just a average guy. Said tsukune rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

you don't give yourself enough credit Tsukune just by being yourself you won our hearts. Said moka

heh... Lets go to class now.. Said Tsukune.

the rest of the day went by slow for tsukune because he was also having a mental struggle of his own. He was starting to devlop feelings for someone other than moka! All the girls could see he was in distress but decided he needs to be alone. As he was walking to his dorm he felt eyes watching him and they weren't Mizores. He turned around and the stalker tried to hide but a piece of her orange hair was showing giving her away. Tsukune smilied and acted like he didn't see her. When suddenly

Who ya stalking there kokoa. Said kumuru surprising Kokoa

NO ONE! Leave me be! Kokoa answered blushing.

is that Tsukune? HA I KNEW IT! You like him dont you? Smirked Kumuru.

no I don't... I.. I dont just like him.. Said Kokoa

oh? So you love him? I wonder how moka would react if she heard this. Smilied Kumuru.

shut up! Dont tell big sis! She would kill me! Blushed Kokoa.

fine, fine but you have rivals for his heart you know that right. Said kumuru.

yeah.. I know.. Said Kokoa looking at the floor.

hey are you feeling ok? You look kinda pale. More than normal. Said kumuru

yeah. I'm fine. Lied kokoa

kumuru walked away smirking like a retard and went to her dorm. Kokoa is walking towards Tsukunes dorm like a zombie. She was more pale than she should be. Her pride wouldn't let the others know that she is in distress. She gets to Tsukunes dorm and knocks.

hey Kokoa. Are you ok? You seem sick. Said Tsukune with worry in his voice

then it hit him. He saw the look in her eyes. Its the same look that moka has when she wants tsukunes blood.

Kokoa come in, make your self at home I think I know what's wrong

with curiosity she walks in and sits on his couch. And looks at him.

here Kokoa. Said tsukune and he pulls his collar down when he sits next to he.

huh? I'm not hungry! Said Kokoa wondering how he knew.

come on Kokoa.. Vampires dont get sick unless they haven't had blood in awhile. Plus that look in your eye is the same look moka gets when she's hungry.

I'm fine! Why would I need help I'm a proud vam- said Kokoa falling sideways due to not drinking blood.

look at you Kokoa you can't even sit. If you need blood in more than happy to give it to you. There's no need to put on a strong sense of pride with me. Your important to me. Said Tsukune with a warm smile

your right.. I'm sorry Tsukune. Can I please have some of your blood? Said kokoa

of course you can Kokoa. Said Tsukune moving his collar down.

Kokoa being attracted to the scent moved her fangs to his neck. She gently presses down and starts to drink slow but steady slurps. After she was done she licked the wound closed.

thank you tsukune I needed that. I have a question... Its kinda embarrassing. Said Kokoa poking her fingers together like moka

yeah what it is. Asked tsukune

ummmm do.. You.. Wanna.. Go to.. Uhh prom with.. Me? I really like you Tsukune and I hope you feel the same. Said Kokoa blushing harder than she ever has.

a few akward seconds passed and Tsukune was trying to process it all. The only other girl that he was devloping feelings for besides moka just asked him out. He was rendered speechless.

its ok.. I know you love big sis and not me... I'll be leaving now.. Thanks for the blood again. Said Kokoa looking on the ground depressed

wait Kokoa I never answered your question. Yes, ill go to prom with you. On one condition. You don't use that pride so much

really?! Oh thank you tsukune! Said Kokoa

Tsukune hugs kokoa and walks her out. She bounced out of the boys dorm with more spunk than ever. Than it hit tsukune.

where am I gonna buy a suit! Prom is in 2 days! Said Tsukune panicking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I feel like making this a medium length story unless reviews say to continue with more after the set end which for me should be with in chapter 10-15. Again i dont own R+V and i know i make grammar errors so please none of those.**

**Chapter 2: the hurt/loved/ and the happy**

As Tsukune is rushing to see of the school store has any suits for prom; he runs into Moka.

Uhhh hey Tsukune are you ok? you seem to be in a rush. asked moka

Yeah, hey sorry cant chat gotta buy a suit for prom! he yelled as he running again

For prom. she thought. who is he taking? why isnt it me!

**Lets follow him and see if he says. ** says Inner moka

Moka runs to follow Tsukune and see's what hes up to. she catches up to him at the school store wondering what he is doing here. she see's him going to the last of the suits and hears him mummer something and gasps when she hears it.

I wonder if Kokoa would like me in this. said Tsukune

Kokoa?! my lil sis?! what is he doing buying a suit for her?! he doesn't love her does he? i mean she always talks down to him and for some reason after Fairy Tale she seems to have calmed down on bullying him. said Moka a little to loud because Tsukune heard her

Moka? is that you? were you stalking me? asked Tsukune

Moka reveals her face and she has tears at the corners of her emerald green eyes.

Why Tsukune? Why my little sister? i thought you loved me.. i loved you, I've always loved you after freshmen year i grew strong feelings for you... and even after i sacrificed self for the great barrier you faced my father. For me.. Inner me told me you were willing to die for me to come back, she said you couldn't choose with out me. i wanted to be with you Tsukune you were my first real friend! you're my world so why? WHY MY SISTER?! she bellowed out while falling down fully in tears.

Moka... I think its time i told you something... Said Tsukune walking to moka

"sniff" whats that?

How can i put this... I was in love with you before and i partially still am, but when Kokoa came to my dorm yesterday I- Tsukune was cut off by moka random flash of anger

She did what? Moka said with daggers directed towards Tsukune

Let me finish Moka.

Tsukune continued. She came over looking sick. now ever since the swimming club deal, i have been reading up on Vampires and saw the vampires on get sick when they dont have enough blood. Kokoa looked more plae than normal and she couldn't even sit with out passing out. i noticed this and saw in her eye what i see in yours everyday. blood lust. she was fighting it with her pride. i convinced her to swallow her pride and accept help. she then asked for my blood when i said it was ok to have it. shes a friend and she would have died with out it. after she was done drinking she said she had a question. she asked me to prom, even though i was silent for a few seconds she thought i would reject her she said was sad, started to walk out. i said yes; because ever since Fairy Tale i have started to grow feelings for her to. and she has grown them for me. im sorry that your upset moka. Tsukune finished

Tsukune saw Moka cry even harder but happy to hear that he saved her sister from dying from not drinking blood.

It's o- Moka was about to say until he saw her rosary freak out.

Ahhhh Tsukune make it stop. please! said moka

im tryin- oh shit... said Tsukune when he accidentally removed it.

Suddenly a bright flash of pink light appered and covered moka. she emerged with Sliver hair, red eyes and longer fangs.

I'll be right back. im gonna go kill Kokoa! said Moka walking off to kill her little sister for stealing Tsukune

Wait Moka... Please.. You always told me i had to choose and i choose.. so why are you about to kill my choice? im sorry if it hurt you. i like Kokoa.

Moka just looks back Tsukune and looks away and continues to walk towards the girls dorm.'

time skip to the girls dorm.

Moka is running as fast as her vampire legs will allow her to. Tsukune trying to catch up to stop the what is about to be a murder. little do they know Mizore heard there entire talk and was crying. her little snow bunny was lost to Kokoa. she wanted moka to kill her. so she watched. Moka got to Kokoa's dorm and slams her fist against the door.

Kokoa open up right now! ill just break down the door. screamed Moka

Noooo Moka dont hurt her! please dont. said Tsukune catching up

Big sis? what are you doing her- Kokoa was cut off by Tsukune standing in front of Kokoa.

Out of my way Tsukune i just wanna pluck her head off her shoulders. thats all. ill make it painless if that suits you! said moka

What? Why are you trying to kill me? asked a very scared kokoa

Ill settle it Kokoa its just that moka found out i picked you for prom and not her. said Tsukune defensively

Dont make me hurt you to get to kokoa Tsukune! said a impatient Moka

Moka im not moving till you calm down! you wont hurt Kok- as Tsukune was cut off by a slap to the face knocking him away.

Now then Kokoa your mine said a moka with a evil grin

Kokoa was in tears backing away from her big sis who is about to kill her. Moka makes her hand like a spear and is about to stab Kokoa. She lungs forward and makes contact but not with kokoa. Tsukune appears with Moka's hand threw Tsukunes chest.

TSUKUNE! yelled Kokoa

Idiot... why did you get in my way! why do you have to be your self and save everyone! said moka seconds away from breaking down in tears as she removes her hand from his chest.

I.. didn't want.. to see my.. friends... hurt. said Tsukune as he drops to the floor blood pouring from his chest.

Tsukune! please dont die! this is all my fault! im sorry but i have to give you my blood. said Kokoa crying

Kokoa bites his neck and injects her blood into the already unconscious Tsukune. Kokoa keeps injecting her blood into him as her energy decreases from it everything goes black for kokoa. Moka carries them both to the infirmary. Tsukune is the first to wake up a day later kokoa is still out cold.

ugh.. my head.. why does my chest hurt. asked Tsukune

You're awake! said a happy moka jumping on Tsukune hugging him.

Heh hi moka. is Kokoa ok? i remember i saved her than it went blank.

She's ok. im so sorry Tsukune. im sorry inner moka hurt you trying to kill kokoa. i wanted to save you, but Kokoa saved your life when Inner moka stabbed you. she injected the one thing vampires only give up to the people they love.. there blood. As much as it pains me to say this her actions prove that she loves you Tsukune. said moka crying again

Shhhhh its ok moka. says Tsukune as she comforts her while she is crying again.

Hey Tsukune... If you actually want to... you can go to prom with Kokoa... i just how the others will react to this. especially Kurmuru. she will probably try and kill Kokoa as well. only difference is that i will be there to protect her with you. your my Tsukune and i will respect your decision. said Moka wiping tears away

thank you moka, im gonna stay here till Kokoa wakes up.

Ok Tsukune be safe.

Tsukune makes his way to the chair next to Kokoa's bed. she didnt wake up till the day of prom. Tsukune left for a min to change into his suit. as he walks in he see's that Kokoa is still out. He sits back down on the chair waiting for Kokoa. its 2 hours into prom and Kokoa starts to wake up. she looks to her side and see's Tsukune sleeping on the chair.

Man he looks good in a suit. thought Kokoa

Kokoa trys to wake up Tsukune. he stirs awake and see's Kokoa awake and smiles.

Thank god your ok! said Tsukune hugging Kokoa

She is surprised by his hug and returns it smiling never wanting to let go. she then realized he is wearing suit.

Uhhh Tsukune why are you wearing a suit?

Because prom is going on right now. i wanted to wait for you to wake up. so we could go together. its already two hours into prom.

Really?! how long was i out?

About 2 days. i cant thank you enough for saving me.

Well i didnt want you to die. i like you Tsukune. even though i talked down to you until the Fairy Tale deal you still wanted to be near me. you didnt care if i was a vampire, you cared for me. you did something only big sis has done for me. even though i was sick and blood is precious to even humans you let me have yours so i could live. i didn;t wanna lose you. said Kokoa nearly crying

I wont lose me Kokoa. ill always be here. I like you too Kokoa. said Tsukune with a smile that would melt any girls heart.

So how much longer does prom go on for? you said its been on for two hours.

About anther 30 mins but i made sure that the head master would prolong it just so you could have a chance at a dance. i didnt want your first prom at Yokai to be a bummer.

Oh Tsukune! you did that just for me?

Of course Kokoa. Your precious to me. it would suck if a noble vampire such as your self missed prom with the person you asked out yourself. Said Tsukune smirking a little bit

Yes, yes it would. said Kokoa with a smirk on her face and said it like a true noble would in the early 1700's

Now lets go get your dress and get you to prom said Tsukune

ok but first... can i have some blood? i lost alot saving you.

Of course Kokoa. said Tsukune moving down his collar.

She bites his neck gently so she wouldn't hurt him to bad, but surprised when he started to moan a little while she was drinking. after she was done she released her fangs and closed the wound.

Now lets go Kokoa. said Tsukune Extending his hand to kokoa

Ok! grabbing it and making way for her dorm.

Time skip to her dorm.

Tsukune is standing out side her dorm so she can change into her dress she bought to impress Tsukune. after she is done she walks out to greet tsukune in her Tsukunes words a dress that would make super models drool to have.

Earth to Tsukune? said Kokoa wondering why his mouth is open

Oh sorry you're just beautiful in that dress. blushed Tsukune

Kokoa blushed even more. really? You think im beautiful?

Of course i do.

Thank you... is Kokoa could say before Tsukune kisses her on her forehead. her heart skips a beat when his lips touch her forehead.

You ready to go Kokoa? asked tsukune smiling

Ye.. Yeah. said Kokoa.

Kokoa and Tsukunes arm are intertwined as there walking towards the cafeteria to dance. prom ends in 10 min but the head master promised to keep it going till they're satisfied. as they enter the cafeteria only a few couple remain. Moka and the others seem to have already left. he tells Kokoa to sit while he talks to the head master and the DJ. he walks back to Kokoa as the song he requested was on. it was a slow song so they could dance. as the music starts to play Kokoa looks at Tsukunes hand.

Wanna dance Kokoa?

They walk to the dance floor and start to dance. Kokoa holding close to Tsukune she sighed happily knowing that tonight was for her and him only. as the slow song comes to an end. she looks at him and smiles.

Thank you Tsukune. For everything you have made my night and i cant thank you enough. she said holding him tighter.

Hey anything for you. i think saving my life is thanks enough.

Then Kokoas favorite song comes on and Kokoas eyes light up. it was Battle Born- Five Finger Death Punch

Oh My God! i love this song! Tsukune can we dance some more!

haha sure Kokoa

They dance for a few more hours until Kokoa notices something.

I love all these songs. did you do this Tsukune?

Caught red handed, yes i did Kokoa i didnt want you to dance to a song you didnt like.

Awww Tsukune you trully are the best. said Kokoa

Hey how about we take a break i need some blood. ill grab some.

Ok Tsukune.

Kokoa goes to sit down and has a big smile on her face.

I can see why big sis likes him. He's so caring and considerate of everyone. he puts everyone before himself and would die for us. i'd be surprised if Father doesn't like him already. said kokoa

As Tsukune comes back with two cups of blood. he sits down and chugs his. Kokoa just sips her as she is still full from Tsukunes blood. then the door bust open showing Saziou looking pissed

Alright where is the bitch who knocked me out last week for something that happened freshmen year! screamed Saziou

Knowing exactly who Kokoa stood up to face her rival and stop him from ruining her date with Tsukune

Im right here dog! said Kokoa

What did you call me you bitch?! ill kill you for that then make sure your sister comes home with me just to spite you.

Then Saziou transforms into his orc form and charges at Kokoa who just stands there. she then kicks him in the gut and sends him flying through a wall. not giving up he decides to use his back up weapon. he grabs the bucket of water he hid incase he needed it. he throws the water at Kokoa and a couple of drops hit her. she screams in pain as the water acts like acid on her skin.

KOKOA! you bastard! said Tsukune

Haha even Aono is here. time to finish what i started freshmen year and kill you first!

He charges at Kokoa to make sure she stays down and his punch makes contact, but not with Kokoa. he blocks his punch with his shoulder.

TSUKUNE! Dont come! i dont want to see you near death again! i wont let it happen again! said Kokoa

Hearing all the racket Moka runs down to see what it was. seeing Tsukune protect Kokoa from Saziou make moka happy until she saw him cough up blood. this got her blood to boil. someone hurt her Tsukune and she wasnt about to let it slide. As Tsukune is knocked away. he gets up slowly.

Saziou fight me! dont you know its rude to hit women! or are as much of a retard as i think you are! screamed Tsukune

Hearing this made saziou focus his rage at Tsukune. he charges at Tsukune and punches him in the gut. Tsukune coughs up more blood and is knocked into a wall. getting up yet again. he yells at Kokoa to get out of here. Saziou then hits Tsukune in the head and sends him into anther wall leaving a huge creator. falling down almost lifeless Kokoa starts to cry.

Now time to finish with the Pony tail bitch said Saizou.

Im... Not.. done.. yet. said tsukune barley getting up from the last hit.

Still got fight left. ill make this quick so you can meet Kokoa in the after life and be with her there! said Saziou picking Tsukune up by the neck and throwing him into Kokoa. she catches him and cries even harder. 

Why? Why would you do that for me? Why would you risk your life for a monster?! cried Kokoa

Because... i dont like seeing you hurt. said Tsukune with a weak tone.

Seeing this sent Moka over the edge. She ran over to help Tsukune but he refused the help. he slowly got back, nearly falling down in the process.

Stay back Moka! get Kokoa out of her- said Tsukune as he passed out.

Falling down he knocked Moka's Rosario off of her chain and inner moka appeared more pissed than usall.

IM GONNA KILL YOU! sceamed inner moka

Oh shit... said Saziou since he has no more water and he knows how powerful she is from freshmen year.

Moka runs at full speed and uses her hand as a spear and stabs Saziou right threw the heart. leaving him to die( note the head master is still in the room watching) she runs over to Tsukune who is now in Kokoas lap.

Kokoa quick inject him with your blood. he will live if you do! his broken ribs punctured his lung! hurry he has minutes if you dont! screamed moka.

Kokoa injected her blood into Tsukune giving all the blood she could, she passed out again. Kokoa was the one to awake first and found out she was in the infirmary again. she looked and saw Tsukune in the bed next to hers; she was relived that he was still breathing. she walked over and got in his bed and held him tight. thanking him for saving her. Tsukunes eyes fluttered open and saw Kokoa sleeping next to him and holding him.

She looks cute sleeping. thought Tsukune

With Tsukune moving Kokoa awoke and saw Tsukune staring at her.

Morning sleepyhead. said Tsukune

TSUKUNE! thank god your ok!i dont know what i would have done if you didnt make it! cried Kokoa

Im fine Kokoa, just a little sore from all that. said Tsukune wincing in pain from the sudden jolt of pain when he tried to sit up.

Seeing in her eyes she is hungry he laughs and leans his head so Kokoa could bite.

What are you doing Tsukune? asked Kokoa

I can see it in your eyes your hungry. its fine just be gentle.

Are you sure Tsukune? you lost alot of blood during it all.

Im sure Kokoa you lost more saving me from death again. please take some. again just be gentle.

He tilts his head again so Its comfortable for Kokoa to bite. she moves up a bit and gently sinks her fangs into his neck. while this is happening they fail to realize the pair of eyes staring at them from the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: like the reviews so far. im thinking i will do around 12-19 chapters with this. Let me know what you guys think!**

**I dont own R+V note that Tsukune already has his holy lock and has his ghoul side. **

**I would also like to give thanks to my Beta- Reader Galaxy Holder  
**

**Chapter 3: The loved and non-loved**

Kokoa just finished drinking Tsukune's blood her Yokai sensing was back and she felt the presence at the door. She turned to see who it was and saw it was Mizore. Her normal emotionless face was washed over with sadness as they saw a bonding moment between Kokoa and Tsukune. She was speechless to the sight in front of her. Kokoa and Tsukune were cuddling like.. like a couple.

Wait Mizore it's not what you think... said Tsukune, but it was too late she ran off. She didn't want to cry in front of Tsukune.

Shit... said Tsukune as she ran off

It's ok Tsukune, she will get over it eventually. said Kokoa reassuring Tsukune.

then out of nowhere they both hear screaming

THEY'RE WHAT?! screamed a familiar voice.

They couldn't blink and Kumuru was at the door with talons erected. She then stopped at the sight in front of her. Kokoa and Tsukune were still cuddling and Kokoa was even closer to Tsukune their lips were mere inches away.

Knowing Kumuru was there she ignored her and kissed Tsukune on the lips. Tsukune not knowing she was there kissed her back. After a few seconds Kumuru yells.

YOU CAN'T HAVE MY DESTINED ONE! Kumuru yells

Tsukune releases their kiss and pushes Kokoa off the bed to protect her. Tsukune gets slashed across the chest and falls backwards from the hit. Four deep cuts were made on Tsukune's chest. Kokoa gets up to see if Tsukune is ok. She is horrified by the sight of Tsukune getting slashed. Anger washes over Kokoa and runs to punch Kumuru. she lands a punch in her gut than her face sending her threw the door. Kumuru now out cold she goes to Tsukune.

Tsukune! Tsukune here drink my blood. You should heal that way. said Kokoa

Kokoa leans her neck towards his mouth. Attracted to the scent his head moves on his own and bites his fangs into her neck. To his surprise she moans and pulls his body closer to hers. He drinks deeper slurps and removes his fangs. His wounds already starting to heal. Kumuru's eyes fluttered open and she gripped her head like it was hit by a freight train. She looks forward and sees Kokoa crying and Tsukune hugging her. Her world falls apart. She hurt her destined one and now he is with a women that isn't her. She starts to form tears then run away.

How are you feeling now Tsukune? asked Kokoa still worried.

I'm still sore from everything and these cuts will turn into scars, but besides that I'm ok. How are you though? She didn't hurt you? did she? said Tsukune scanning her body for any wounds.

I'm fine Tsukune, you protected me. I can't thank you enough. I would be dead right now if you weren't here. You put your life on the line more times these last few years than anyone else. You have always cared for me whether I liked it or not. My pride never let me show it, but it was nice seeing that someone cared for me that wasn't my family. You are the only one that could have gotten past my pride Tsukune... I think... I think I love you. I know you probably love big sis, but I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me.

Kokoa gets up to walk out of the room. Tsukune grabs her by the arm. She looks back with a hint of sadness in her eyes fearing that he is going to say he doesn't love her.

Wait... Kokoa I put my life on the line for you because you're special to me. You are the only other girl that I have feelings for besides Moka, and tonight has made the feelings for you grow even more. I'm starting to realize that Moka is more like a sister to me. I like you Kokoa, hell I may even love you, but don't just assume that I'm going to reject you just like that. if I didn't like you I wouldn't have let you have my blood, I wouldn't have waited two days for you to wake up, I wouldn't have said yes to going to prom with you. If I didn't like you I wouldn't do this... said Tsukune as he pushes his lips on to hers.

Kokoa was shocked by this and stood still for a few seconds. Once everything finally processed she started to kiss back they parted only for air. And stared into each other's eyes. Her emerald green eyes start producing tears of joy and she starts to hug him with joy knowing he likes her back.

Hey uhhh Kokoa that kinda hurts. I'm still sore from all that. said Tsukune laughing a little bit.

I'm sorry Tsukune! I forgot! said Kokoa worried she might have hurt him.

Haha it's fine. Now that I think about it your blood tastes good. I could get used to it. said Tsukune with a smirk

You can have my blood whenever you need Tsukune.

You can have mine when ever as well Kokoa. Why don't you say I walk you to your dorm and call it a night. It's 2 AM and I'm sure you're tired.

Yeah, ok. I'd like that. said Kokoa as they were walking towards the girls dorm. Her arms lock with his. Tsukune couldn't help but smile at her.

Man she's even cuter in the moon light. thought Tsukune

They continue to walk into the girls dorm and walks Kokoa to her dorm. They get to her dorm and Kokoa spins around like a ballerina and looks at Tsukune.

Thank you for tonight Tsukune. You really made my night even with Saziou ruining it at the end.

Hey anything for you. I'll let you get ready for bed. I'll be in my dorm if you need me.

Wait Tsukune... Would.. you like to spend the night. I could see the entire way here you were in pain from the injuries. plus... I don't want to sleep alone tonight...

How am I going to get back to my dorm in the morning? Wouldn't it be bad if people saw me sneak out of the girls dorm?

I'll set my alarm clock for 6 am. That gives you enough time to get dressed in your suit again and rush back home. said Kokoa hoping he would stay.

Hmmmm ok. said Tsukune. If it makes you happy I'll stay. said Tsukune with a smile.

YAY! Oh I should be quiet... don't want to wake anyone up. said Kokoa embarrassed.

Tsukune walks into Kokoa's dorm and see's its more girly than he thought.

I had no idea she liked pony's and unicorns... thought Tsukune

What are you waiting for? Get ready for bed. said Kokoa now taking off her dress.

Tsukune nearly has a nose bleed when he see's Kokoa only in her underwear. Her flawless skin, good size breasts, and amazing body make Tsukune seem like the luckiest man ever.

Don't stare so hard... it's embarrassing... said Kokoa blushing hard.

Huh? oh sorry! Don't hit me! _Wait what am I saying? She isn't Moka, she won't kick me into next week. _said Tsukune

Oh Tsukune you misunderstand, I'm not like Moka, I don't care if you saw me naked. While it may be embarrassing if it's a person I like I'm fine with it.

Oh umm haha ok. said Tsukune rubbing the back of his head.

Tsukune starts to take off his suit and Kokoa stares at his scarred body seeing his most recent scars made her sad, but also thought they were sexy. Especially the giant X on his chest.

How did you get that one Tsukune. asked Kokoa as she pointed at the Giant X.

Oh, I got that during Fairy Tale saving Moka from Gyokuro.

Oh.. ok saddened that her own mother caused the scar on her beloved Tsukune

Let's get to bed now we wake up in 3 hours anyways. laughed Tsukune

They both go into the same bed and Kokoa cuddles Tsukune tightly, not wanting to let go. She lets out a sigh of happiness and they both fall asleep in each other's arms. The next "morning" they wake up to the alarm clock. Tsukune stretches his arms trying to wake up, but failing miserable. He fell back asleep and when Kokoa woke up it was 9 AM. She noticed Tsukune was still asleep and panicked.

Tsukune! wake up its 9 AM! We're late for class! said Kokoa

Tsukune shot up and had an "oh shit" face on. He started to panic and got up dressing himself in the suit. Kokoa puts on her "school uniform" and he opens the door still buttoning the under shirt, but someone was at the door. Moka and in her inner form as well. Her eye was twitching seeing him trying to sneak out.

Tsukune... Should I even ask why you're here? You didn't do anything shameful did you? I wouldn't want to have to kill Kokoa now would I? said Moka her tone getting darker with each word.

uhhh Hi Moka... what... what are you doing here? I didn't do anything of that sort! said Tsukune now scared out of his mind that Moka might come for him as well. Kokoa come here would you. added Tsukune

She bounced out of the bath room with a toothbrush in her mouth. Grabbing his hand and arm she then notices Moka.

Oh shit... is all Kokoa could say before Moka spoke up.

I've come to terms with you guys but settle it with Kumuru, she sent me up here to kill Kokoa for seeing you guys kiss last night, and settle it with outer me. She won't stop crying. said Moka with a hint of hurt and sadness in her voice.

Thank you Moka I'll settle it now if they're downstairs. said Tsukune

As a matter of fact Kumuru is... She wanted to me to bring down your head Kokoa. said Moka with arms crossed.

Okay I'll see you later Kokoa. Don't worry Kumuru won't hurt me. She wouldn't dare after she slashed me last night trying to get to you. said Tsukune reassuring her that he will be ok.

Please be safe Tsukune. said Kokoa placing a kiss on his lips.

Tsukune walks downstairs and finds Kumuru waiting for Moka. She was surprised that Tsukune walked down instead.

Tsukune? why are in the girls dorm? asked Kumuru

Uhhhh well you see... Kokoa asked me to stay over... and don't worry we didn't do anything of that sort. said Tsukune still a little embarrassed.

That bitch! I'm going to kill her myself! screamed Kumuru.

No you're not! said Tsukune as he unbuttoned his shirt and show Kumuru his scars from last night. You see these 4 slashes?! They're from you last night when you tried to kill Kokoa. I'll gladly get in the way again! Tsukune added.

But.. you're my destined one! You're supposed to love me! Not her! said Kumuru now with tears

I'm sorry Kumuru I never loved you. You were only just a friend to me. An important friend but just that. I wont apologize for loving Kokoa though.

She started to cry even harder and ran out of the dorms. Tsukune walked back up stairs and saw Kokoa waiting for him at the stairs.

Thank you Tsukune... you stood up for me and you weren't hurt this time. I truly do love you. she said as she hugged him tight.

Moka was watching this in shock. She never saw her sister throw herself at anyone but herself. I guess Tsukune really is special she thought.

Tsukune hugging her back says he loves her too. They walk out of the dorm hand in hand go on with their day. As they walk outside they see the last person of the "harem" Yukari was outside waiting for them.

So you guys are finally dating. Wait.. Is that Kokoa? Asked Yukari

Yes it is. I hope you can accept that I love Kokoa. Said Tsukune

Of course I can! It means I can have Moka! Said Yukari drooling from her fantasies.

Don't get any big ideas you witch! My big sis isn't bi nor is she a lesbian! She wou- Kokoa was cut off.

Kokoa... It's no use, she will still try. Let Moka handle her. Your pride is getting out of control again. Said Tsukune

sigh... Fine whatever Tsukune. Let's get to class alright?

Ok. We will see you at lunch Yukari. I don't think Kumuru will be there though after all this.

alright desu! Cya later! Said Yukari.

The day went by slow. Kokoa and Tsukune couldn't stop thinking about each other. Lunch was fun for them since Kokoa wasn't excluded from their table. She sat next to Tsukune with her head on his shoulder. She fed off him during lunch and he had a normal lunch with blood. They went to class so the rest of the day could pass so he could be with Kokoa. After school they meet at the boys dorm and she goes to his dorm. Guys stare but to her surprise he growled at them. They immediately knew not to fuck with Kokoa or you will be killed. Kokoa goes in his dorm and it's just a bland boring room.

Man your room is boring Tsukune. Kokoa laughed.

It's good enough for me. Laughed Tsukune.

Hey Tsukune... How much do you love me?

Stunned by her question. He came to realize that what she was getting at.

Are you wondering because you want to become blood mates?

Baffled by how he knew she slowly nodded "yes"

I may know what it is but can you explain how it works though?

well as you know it takes 2 vampires to love each other. You would need to become a full vampire and then we both willingly drink each other's blood at the same time. But... Kokoa stopped looking down

but what? Asked Tsukune.

you have to get my dad's permission... He won't take kindly to a former human making one of his daughters their blood mate...

Oh... Well when i faced him to get Moka anther Rosario the vampire blood in me kicked in and I didn't die because of that. So maybe with my ghoul side will help if I have to face him.

But I don't want you to be hurt! Your body still isn't fully healed from the last fights. You would die by a punch from him right now. said Kokoa

Hey I've made it this far. with your help and Moka's. If you back me up with your father and if we can get Moka to than I might have a chance of not fighting him.

You will still have a fight on your hands... Father tends to pick for his daughters and if he already picked for me then you would fight the potential suitor. and I would rather not have a loveless bond with a person I wouldn't even like. I'd rather have my Tsukune to be my blood mate. said Kokoa half smiling and holding Tsukune tight.

I'll fight anyone that comes in the way of us. Even if it is Moka, or the others. They try and take you from me I'll just fight to get you back. said Tsukune with a smile that couldn't help but make Kokoa smile and blush a little.

Hey it's late I should be getting home, curfew is in an hour and I'm probably bothering you from your studies. said Kokoa

You can stay if you want. I don't mind but we have to be quiet when curfew hits. Plus its near the end of the year so homework hasn't been given out much and finals are done so I don't need to study that much anymore. said Tsukune holding Kokoa by her waist.

Alright! said Kokoa tackling Tsukune with a hug and placing a kiss on his lips. Getting randomly turned on by this they continue their kiss and Tsukune picks Kokoa and starts to take off his jacket then shirt. She notices and releases the kiss.

Are you ok with this Tsukune? I mean don't get me wrong your body is incredibly sexy, but I have to know if your 100% on this. said Kokoa

He didn't speak he only started to kiss her again. Moaning in his mouth she begins to take off her clothes. They parted only for air as they continued to take off their clothes. Tsukune looks up from taking his khakis that Kokoa had a good cup size, nothing compared to inner Moka's boobs, but they were close. They go back to kissing and Tsukune puts her on her back on his bed. Moving down from her lips to her neck; her moans get louder moving even further to her breasts teasing her left nipple while sucking on her right. His leg on her womanhood was getting wetter by the second by all the pleasure running through her body. Now on top of her moans she is panting for more.

Tsukune... move.. down.. further... lick my clit. moaned Kokoa. Tsukune moved down farther kissing her flat stomach, then her belly button. He then gets to her womanhood and starts pleasing Kokoa. Her moans grew louder and louder with each lick. Ohhhhhhh My Kami this feels so good. Mmmm Tsukune don't stop. moaned Kokoa. Her moans grew to near screams as she was approaching her first orgasm. Then she screamed his name as she arched her back in a powerful orgasm. Tsukune licking up all the juices. They were sweeter than honey.

Ahh Tsukune Kokoa said as she regained her breath to around a normal state. Take my virginity... I.. can't wait anymore... she added.

Taking off his boxers it exposed his 8" manhood that was rubbing her womanhood. Ahhh quit teasing... Kokoa said panting.

Ok, Kokoa I heard this hurts so I'll be gentle. He said as he slowly moved in her. Her walls slowly moving to suit his thickness. She bites her thumb as he slowly moves in. Suddenly his path is blocked. He realizes this must be her hymen.

Hold tight to me Kokoa this is gonna hurt. he said. She nodded and held him tighter. He slowly pushes past the barrier and she arches her back in pain. Her grips tightens quite a bit.

Are you ok Kokoa? asked Tsukune worried

Yeah... I'll be ok, just give.. me a minute... she said while sweating from the pain. ok you can go now just be slow... added Kokoa

He keeps going in and starts getting the motion of going back and forth slowly as requested by Kokoa. You, can.. go faster... if you want... moaned Kokoa he did as she requested and his pace increased more and more. She couldn't control her voice as she was coming up onto another orgasm. About 30 minutes later Tsukune finally came to his limit.

I.. any second now...Kokoa. said Tsukune as he tries to pull out but she keeps him there. They both cum at the same time screaming each other's name.

Don't.. worry.. about.. me.. getting.. pregnant.. we vampires have a low fertility percentage so I wouldn't worry. My parents had sex for 130 years and my mom never once got pregnant. said Kokoa trying to stabilize her breathing.

Tsukune just nodded and was also trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. Once he did he looked at Kokoa with loving eyes knowing that their relationship will last some time if not forever.

They look at the clock its 8 PM. Than the walls. All of his family pictures were either crooked or have fallen off of their nail hook.

What did we do? they both thought. Then exhaustion came over them. Hey Tsukune I'm kinda beat from... you know.. mind if we sleep. asked Kokoa

Yeah, sure I'm also suddenly tired. said Tsukune as he cuddles with Kokoa. They kiss each other good night and within seconds fell asleep. They awoke at the sound of knocking on Tsukune's door. Kokoa ignored it and went back to bed. It was only 5 AM. He goes to answer the door, forgetting he is also naked. It was Moka. All he could say was oh shit when he realized he was naked and Kokoa was uncovered and naked as well.

Tsu.. Tsukune? Why are you naked and why is Kokoa in your bed naked? asked Outer Moka

Ummm.. well.. you see... is all he could say before the Rosario started to freak out like last time.

Moka I think its best you leave. If I try and calm it down I will remove it! And she will try and kill Kokoa! said Tsukune trying to close the door. but Moka stopped the door.

Tsukune I think it's best to let her out! I'll kill her myself! Taking away my Tsukune! How dare she! Is what Moka said before he removed her rosario. Inner Moka appeared and Kokoa woke from the bright flash of pink light. Her eyes widened when she saw her big sis there. She to her surprise didn't look mad. Her face was her normal emotionless face.

Please don't hurt me big sis! she yelled suddenly. They both look at her surprised that she was awake. Moka then spoke up.

Don't worry I have come to terms with you guys and I will even vouch for you guys with father if Kokoa decides you are worthy of being her blood mate.

Actually can we talk outside about that. he whispered. She nodded and they walked outside his dorm. He then realized he was still naked and ran back inside and grabbed a clean pair of boxers.

I'll be right back Kokoa. okay? said Tsukune said.

Okay, please be safe. said Kokoa watching Tsukune walking outside the dorm.

Hey, um Moka. Kokoa wants to become blood mates but she said I might have to fight your dad, and any possible suitors he found worthy. I was wondering if you could train me so I can protect her and defeat anyone that is deemed necessary for me and Kokoa to be together.

I see. said Moka looking at Tsukune then noticing his holy lock. That might be a problem. she added pointing at his holy lock.

Oh yeah.. that thing... well the head master should know how to deal with that. I just need help training to become stronger. Please Moka!

sigh... Fine I will help you, but only to make you happy Tsukune. said Moka now walking off.

Tsukune walked back in his dorm and saw Kokoa stayed awake to make sure he was ok. he crawls back into bed and she immediately cuddles him like she was shivering without him. They go back to bed with smiles on their faces.


End file.
